1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an L-character stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the advent of a flat-plate display device such as liquid crystal display device and an organic electro-luminescence display device, there has been a home theater system in which images and sounds are enjoyed by images on a large screen and high quality sound. This home theater system includes, for example, a large-sized flat-plate display device, and a plurality of speakers for 5.1 ch and 7.1 ch surround sound systems, and the size of the system has been enlarged. As a large-sized device has larger portion in the arrangement space, and the atmosphere in the arrangement space is influenced by the device, the arrangement position becomes important.
Then, there has been developed an fixture with which a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-108528 is arranged fixed to a wall, and a stand which can support a plurality of electronic products disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-27873 in order to improve the influence of the arrangement position and the arrangement space of the above device on the atmosphere.